


A Southern Boi's Youtube!

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener has an accent, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Team as Family, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley was a YouTuber before he came to live at the tower and still is. Now, his videos are a little more interesting...
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter and the Tower [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 112
Kudos: 617





	1. Q and A about Stark Tower!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!! So this is literally so random and I have so many requested prompts to do but um I have this??? Some of the chapters are going to be individuals, but some are going to relate to the other things happening in this series! Enjoy!!

“Howdy, y’all! It’s ya boy, Harley!” Harley said in his strongest accent, as he usually did in his intro. He sat on the couch in the living room in front of the recording camera. MJ was watching from behind the camera, while Peter sat next to him, smiling and trying (and failing) to hide his nervousness. 

“And this is Peter! He’s an intern at SI and works closely with… well, everyone. He also lives at the tower, like me!” Harley gestured to the other boy. Peter gave a shy wave and leaned into Harley’s side for comfort. Harley didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him. 

"You okay, Peanut?" Harley asked, breaking away from the script. Peter nodded and gave the boy a genuine smile. 

"Just a little nervous," he confessed.

"Okay, let me know if you want to stop or take a break," Harley said seriously. Peter nodded and grabbed Harley's hand. Harley picked up where he left off.

“In the last video, I told y’all how I moved to the tower, but after many requests and approval from SI, I’ve decided to make a Q and A video on SI and the tower! I’ve picked a few and um, we’re gonna answer them! Peter knows way more about the tower and SI than me so he’s gonna help me today! Let’s get started, MJ?” Harley said to the girl. 

She picked up a crumpled piece of paper and read it to the boys. “How many people live in Stark Towers?”

Harley wrinkled his face and turned to Peter. Peter looked down at his fingers and started counting. After a moment he looked to Harley. “Usually, 30-45 people. It depends on the week and who needs a place to stay.”

MJ nodded in confirmation, that sounded about right.

“Are the people who work at Stark Towers mean and snobby?”

“No!” Peter immediately yelled in their defense. Harley turned to him in amusement. “They are all super nice and super down to earth. Everyone at SI is like a family. Besides, SI don’t deal with no bullshit.” He concluded and crossed his arms. Instantly Harley and MJ burst out laughing. Ah, inside jokes. 

“Good job, Peanut. You defended their honor,” Harley wheezed out as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Peter grinned proudly and settled into Harley's side again. “Next question!”

“Do the Rogues live in the tower?”

“Yes,” Harley answered carefully. “They have for a few months now. After we got over our differences”  _ and had a lot of therapy  _ “we became pretty close.”

Peter nodded seriously in agreement.

“What do people at SI do?”

“It depends on your job. We have the science nerds, the business freaks, the lovely receptionist--”

“Shout out to Andrea!” Peter called loudly. Harley fonded smiled at him and rolled his eyes. “And we have the show-and-tell team.”

“The show-and-tell team hires everyone,” Peter explained. “Next question!”

“We have all heard stories of the protocols at Stark Tower… are any of them true?”

“Absolutely!” Harley said with a snort. “They are all ridiculous. We give them crazy names, with the intent that no one will be able to find out what they truly mean. We do it as a safety precaution in case…”

  
MJ cleared her throat and motioned for them to move on.

“Um, anyway next question!”

“How does SI deal with mental and physical health problems?”

“Peter, you want to take over this one?” Harley asked the smaller boy. Peter hesitantly for a moment and nodded.

“SI, and D- um, Mr. Stark, in general, are really good at dealing with medical problems. First of all, SI provides free therapy to anyone who needs or wants it. Mr. Stark is also the medical proxy of most of the LDs-- who live at the tower-- and to some of the interns and scientists who trust him and/or have family problems or have family that lives far away. He really cares about all of his staff and wants them as healthy as possible.” Peter said with a confident smile.

“He’s basically their dad,” Harley said with a smirk. MJ snorted quietly in the background. “But to fully answer SI provides them with free care and the medication they need since they are licensed to do that.”

“Next question, please,” Peter said eagerly. Good, he was easing up a little.

“Are there different focuses on the R&D floors? Just asking because I work in a lab and we only have biology and chemistry.”

“There are so many focuses. It’s actually really cool!” Peter said with a beaming grin. “To name a few, we have bio, chem, biochem, and yes it’s different, physics, med, botany, engineering, coding, and computer science.”

“Goddamn, Parker. You’re an SI encyclopedia,” Harley said with a loud laugh.

“That’s a fact,” MJ said from behind the camera. 

Peter shrugged innocently and dropped his head onto Harley’s shoulder. Harley’s smile softened at the younger boy’s actions.

“Okay, y’all, I think that’s all for today! See y’all next week! Cowboy out!” Harley waved to the camera and nudged Peter slightly.

“Oh! Um, bye?” 

_________________________________________

**derryyon**

I’m sorry but Peter????? Is so cute???? We must protect him at all costs.

**Harlsislife**

THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS EVERYTHING

**goGon**

I’ve only known Peter for a day but if anything happened to him I will kill everyone in this room and then myself.

**FionaDFV**

Who’s that girl behind the camera?   
  


**Erinsqueen**

Peter is so soft and shy I love him. I need more content.

**Southernboifan**

I already love their sibling dynamic I-


	2. What happened with Peter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different POV on "This isn't How I Wanted This to Go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STRONGLY STRONGLY SUGGEST READING "THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED THIS TO GO" BEFORE READING THIS. THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU OTHERWISE!!!!!!!
> 
> I am sorry I made it super sad and angsty. 
> 
> That's it... don't kill me.

The screen was black. Words appeared:

“Trigger warnings: mental breakdowns, hospitals, panic attacks, loud noises/banging, and talks of depression.

“If any of these trigger you please take care of yourselves and do not watch this video.

“All of the people in this video consented for me to post this. This was not an easy video to post. I am posting this video to raise awareness for mental health. It can happen to anyone. Please, take care of yourselves.”

The camera, clearly not the one Harley usually used, was held so the viewers could see Harley’s head and upper shoulders. Even in the somewhat dark lighting, his bloodshot eyes stood out. Everyone who watched Harley’s channel knew that he was real and raw. However, they rarely saw him looked this beat down.

In the background, a girl’s voice could be heard. It was strong and confident. Some other voices could be heard as well. Two females, speaking rapidly in a foreign language, a couple men speaking in hushed tones, and the sound of a drill.

Harley didn’t stray the camera away from his face. The drilling noise suddenly stopped and a loud bang followed, making Harley jump slightly. A lithe hand reached around him and gently guided his head down onto a, presumably, girl’s shoulder.

The girl didn’t try to comfort him verbally, she was too busy speaking, but to whom, the camera didn’t catch.

“Damn it! FRIDAY! Override code Earthquake,” an angry voice yelled.

“Code denied,” A mechanical voice replied. “I am truly sorry, boss. Is there any other way I can assist you?”

“Peter, open the door! Open the fucking door!” The voice yelled, followed by a round of loud banging noises, presumably someone banging on the door. Every bang made Harley flinch. He squeezed his eyes shut as a single rolled down his face.

Harley covered one of his ears with his hand and curled further towards the other body. 

“Peter, please,” The voice said again, this time quieter with a slight crack at the end.

The banging stopped, followed by the voice, this time angrily muttering. The angry voice eventually drifted away, to where no one was sure. The girl’s voice never stopped going though. It was creepy in a way like something bad would happen if she did stop.

The camera cut and a new scene appeared.

  
Harley opened his eyes and looked lifelessly at the camera. He didn’t say his usual intro. He wasn’t cheerful. He looked heartbroken. It was so unlike him.

“Something happened with Peter about a week ago. I thought he was doing okay,” Harley’s voice broke slightly. “I was wrong. We all were. We should have seen it. Oh god, we should have-”

The camera fell to the floor faced up. Harley sobbed harshly into the talking girl’s shoulder, his breath coming out uneven. The talking girl, without looking at him, dragged his upper body into her lap. 

Another woman, not seeing the camera lying on the floor, crouched down next to the pair. It was Pepper Potts. To anyone who didn’t know, she looked put together and powerful, however, anyone who did know her knew Pepper only wore pajama pants to sleep or when upset. They knew her glasses only ever appeared when she couldn’t find the time or care, to pop in her contacts. They knew the eyebags currently circling her eyes were rarely present.

“Harley, honey. Why don’t we get you a glass of water?” Pepper said as she reached out a hand for him.

He shook his head. “I can’t leave MJ. I’ve never seen her like this. I’m scared. I’m so scared. What if Peter…?”   
  


“Peter’s going to be just fine. Now, let’s get you water.”

Harley hesitantly grabbed her hand and let her pull him to his feet.

The camera cut and a new scene came on.

Harley was again sitting next to the talking girl, resting his head against hers. She hadn’t moved from her place, the only noticeable change was how her voice was a little weaker now.

“Harley, you need to eat,” A deep voice said. Harley stared at the voice for a moment before closing his eyes. “Not hungry.”

“Yes, you are. Now eat. I’m not going to ask you again,” the voice said again in a stern tone. Harley sighed and reached up. When he brought his hand back into view, he was holding a plate with rice and chicken on it. 

Harley stared at the plate blankly before taking a bite. A hand reached down and ruffled the top of his head. 

“Good job, kid.”

Another cut.

The camera this time was facing outward. Harley seemed to have got his camera out at just the right, or wrong, moment. Wanda, with her eyes and hands burning red, was being held back by Steve and Natasha while Clint tried to talk to her.

Clint grabbed her face firmly and whispered incomprehensible words to her. She growled angrily at him and her magic sparked. Clint’s face grew slightly frantic, but not because he was scared of her power, no this was something else.

“Hey! Cool it down, right now. I know you want him out. We all do. But this is not the way. We don’t need another kid ending up in the med bay after this.”

Her eyes grew brighter for a moment as tears rushed down her face. 

“Wanda, shut it down, now,” the archer said. This time, Wanda obeyed. The red disappeared and she let her legs go limp. Steve, Natasha, and Clint all went with her, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“I can’t lose him,” she gasped. They held her tighter, but no one said anything to comfort her though, it was like they didn’t know if “he” was going to survive.

The camera cut.

The girl’s voice was raspy and dead. She was barely hanging onto it. Harley was squished between two people, the girl and Pepper. Harley’s gaze was far off. His tear-tracked face was blotchy and pale.

He brought a mug up to his lips with shaky hands and took a long sip. Suddenly, a scream was heard. His head shot up, as did Pepper’s. They waited in silence for a moment after the scream.

“No please! I’m so sorry!” A voice, muffled and farther away, yelled. Harley and Pepper sighed in relief, an odd reaction to a scream.

“Peter, we’re here for you, it’s okay. Please, come out,” The angry voice from many clips ago said in a soft and gentle tone. Peter didn’t respond.

“He’s okay,” Harley whispered. “For now.”

Pepper went back to whatever she was doing, sounded like typing, and Harley rested his head on her shoulder, finding it an appropriate time to sleep. 

The camera cut again, Harley had changed locations. 

He was laying on a couch, looking extremely relieved yet haunted. The talking girl was sleeping next to him, curled into his side. It was strange to not hear anything. They had gotten used to her words, even as it grew more tired and emotional as the clips went on.

“Mental illnesses are not a joke. Peter… he went through a lot of shit this week. He and an extremely close friend had a massive falling out. She has depression and relapsed into some bad habits because of their fight. She tried to do terrible things to herself and Peter thought it was his fault. He locked himself in his room for days with no food. 

“An hour or two ago, she realized some things and helped Peter get out of his own head. Peter’s in the med bay now. He looked… he looked awful. But he’s okay now… or better than he was before. But he will get better. This is the first time MJ’s slept in 4 days. I’m pretty sure she won’t be able to speak for a long time.

“I don’t know if I will post this yet. This is extremely personal and reveals a lot about us. We are just normal people. I wanted to show the realities of mental illness and how hard life can be for all of us. No one chooses to have a mental illness, it just happens and it fucking sucks.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll check in later.”

The camera cuts. 

The camera shows a hospital bed with a small body laying on it. It’s not easy to recognize, but it’s Peter. He looks beyond awful. He was pale and as thin as a stick. The machines’ beeps were reassuring and hopeful.

The camera cut.

Peter and Harley were laying in a bed together, the camera was probably set on a desk somewhere. Peter was curled into Harley’s stomach, looking weak and tired.

“Peanut, next time you feel that way you gotta talk to someone okay? It’s not okay to keep it all in. We were all so worried about you,” Harley said as he stroked Peter’s hair.

“I know,” Peter’s little voice peeped in. “I didn’t… everything happened so quickly. Is MJ gonna be okay? She’s been off since I got out of the med bay.”

“MJ’s a tough gal. Besides I’m sure she’s more frightened than anything else. It’s hard when you think something bad is going to happen to someone you love,” Harley said to the smaller boy.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sh, you’re okay now, Peanut. That’s what matters. Now, why don’t you take a little nap? I know you’re tired.”

“Will you stay with me?” 

The camera caught Harley’s soft smile as he settled more comfortably against his brother figure. He pulled Peter closer to him and kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Of course I will. I’ll always be here for you.”

The video cut.

_______________________________

**Sarahqswer**

I am absolutely sobbing right now. Why must my child hurt like this?

**greggyhar**

As someone who has chronic depression, I know how hard it can be. I reach out to you, Peter and to the other person. I am so sorry you guys had to go through this.

**peteythecutie**

… wow. I don’t know how to feel after this video. Thank you so much for sharing the reality of mental health. I never knew things could get so bad for people with mental illnesses.

**Jkuyr**

Poor MJ. She was so strong for so long! No wonder she crashed. I hope she’s okay.

**Wherearethefruits**

When Wanda started losing it… I felt for her. Like I know a lot of people think she’s dangerous, but look at her. She’s really just a scared child who had to grow up to quick.

**ririjordi**

I’m glad Peter’s doing a little better now. It must have been really hard to sit (I’m assuming outside his room) and just listen for his screams to know if he was alive… I could never. You all are so strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I would still like to live but you can kill me in the comments, thanks!!!!!


	3. Interview with Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley interviews Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New update yay! It's been too long because I am a lazy ass log. Anyway, enjoy this update!

“Howdy, y’all! It’s ya boy, Harley,” Harley intro-ed the video as usual. He was using a hand-held camera and it was pointed directly at his smiling face. “Thanks for coming back and welcome, if you are new to this channel!"

“Today, I will be doing something the world has never seen… an unscripted interview with Pepper Potts herself! I am so excited to share this with you guys and leave a comment below on what I should do next!”

The video cut. A new camera was set up in pointing the couch. Pepper was sitting on the couch, with a small body laying their head on her lap. The body, facing away from the camera, was mostly covered by a large blanket and only the top of the head could be seen. 

Pepper was absently running her fingers through its hair as she smiled at Harley, who was sitting in a chair next to the couch, and waited for the questions.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this, Pep,” Harley started.

“It’s no problem, Harley. I am actually quite excited about this.”

“Great! Let’s get right into it! Were are you originally from?”

“I was born and raised in Southern California. When I moved to New York, the cold weather was a rude awakening,” She said with a small laugh. 

“Wow, really? I didn’t know that! Then how did you meet Tony?” Harley asked as he shifted slightly to turn his body more towards her.

“I was actually in a secretarial pool and fixed an accounting error he made. Apparently, that impressed him.”

They both laughed at the inside joke. Pepper addressed the camera to explain.

“Tony has a tendency to hire anyone who impresses him. He doesn’t like the competition,” she stage-whispered “, And he loves to work with other geniuses.”

She continued petting the head in her lap as she started to loosen up even more. Anyone could see her face soften ever so slightly and her lips curl into a natural smile, instead of the hard, guarded look usually seen in interviews.

“Okay so, on the topic of jobs, where would you work if you didn’t run SI?”

Pepper hummed, taking a moment to think.

“You know, I really couldn’t picture myself anywhere else. I’m right where I’m supposed to be. I’ve found my life here. My family, my friends, my future… everything,” she said after a moment.

Harley clutched his heart dramatically and fell back into the cushions.

“Did you just come up with that on the top of your head. Jesus Christ, how are you so damn inspirational without trying?” Harley yelled dramatically. 

Pepper snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m a natural.”

“Clearly.”

Suddenly, the little bundle’s head moved slightly.

“Mom?” It whispered to her. She looked down and smiled maternally.

“Go back to sleep, honey. It’s okay,” She said soothingly as she returned to carding her fingers through the bundle’s hair. The bundle nodded and nestled back into her lap.

Harley gazed fondly at the bundle before snapping his attention back to Pepper.

“Okay, let’s continue! What is a question you get asked all the time that you hate?” Harley prompted.

“Definitely anything too personal when I don't know the interviewer, which is most of the time. It is an invasion of privacy and I do not appreciate it,” She said with a slight frown. 

Harley nodded understandingly. “I can relate. Although I love all my subscribers sometimes the questions I get are inappropriate and revealing.”

Pepper grabbed his hand seriously. “Hey, if you ever have a problem you know you can come to Tony or me, right?”

“Of course, Pepper,” Harley responded immediately, smiling at the woman’s protectiveness.

“Anyway! Who are your favorite Avengers and why?”

Pepper giggled slightly. “Harley, I can’t answer that! I don’t have a favorite. They are all my friends; I can’t choose between them.”

“Okay, well, then, who are you closest with? Let’s say top 3, other than Tony, obviously.”

Pepper bit her lip as she thought.

“Probably Natasha, Bruce, and Spiderman. Natasha and I bond over tea and is the only other woman in the tower who I share similar interests to. We love going to little cafes, Wanda joins us on occasion, and we love doing self-care things, like getting our nails done and shopping.

“Bruce and I, what do you say? “Vibe” well together,” She said, scrunching her face as she tried to think. Harley laughed loudly and fell over onto the couch.

“Perfect, Pep. Peter has trained you well,” Harley said through his wheezes.

“Actually, I think MJ taught me that one,” Pepper said with a wink.

Harley’s mouth dropped open. “No way.”

“Yes, way.”

“My life is complete. Pepper Potts is using Gen-Z terminology.”

“Don’t get too used to it,” She said with a playful glint in her eyes as she gently bumped his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m definitely getting used to it. Next question! Where is your favorite place to travel to and where do you want to go that you haven’t been yet?”

“Oh, this is a good question! I’ve never been somewhere I haven’t fallen in love with! I’d say my favorite place is Bali, which is beautiful by the way. And I want to go to Thailand for sure for the nature and adventures,” Pepper answered, speaking passionately in her answer and her eyes lightening up as she spoke about the places she loves.

“I never knew you were that into nature,” Harley said with an easy smile.

“Nature is beautiful and real, it can’t get that much better than that,” she said with a shrug.

Harley nodded, captivated by the woman.

“Okay, how do you define a feminist?” Harley continued.

Pepper didn’t hesitate with her answer.

“To me, a feminist is someone who treats women as equal and supports their decisions and what is best for them, no matter what the situation is.”

“Preach!” Harley said.

“Who is the biggest feminist you know?”

“MJ, no doubt. And then Tony and Peter are probably tied,” she answered with a slight laugh.

“And who is MJ to you? No one really knows a lot about the mysterious woman,” Harley baited her as he briefly glanced behind the camera. He looked there as if looking for… approval from someone? Or any reaction at all?

Pepper seemed to look there as well, only more subtly. Pepper then turned her attention towards Harley, shooting him a slightly disapproved look.

But why? What could be the cause?

“MJ is my intern,” She said simply and shortly. Harley got the message.

“Okay, y’all! I think that’s it for today! Thanks for watching and see y’all next week! Cowboy out!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reniren**

“You know, I really couldn’t picture myself anywhere else. I’m right where I’m supposed to be. I’ve found my life here. My family, my friends, my future… everything”- Pepper Potts 2017. We stan a queen

**Bvhgirl**

Okay, but what happened at the end? Why did Pepper suddenly shut down when MJ was mentioned? Anyone else wanna know???

**CoreyTJ**

We never found out why she was close to Spiderman!!! Nooooo!!

**SBFan**

When Pepper used “Vibe”... I was shook.

**Fic_Zorro**

OMG!! She is adorable and Pepper is such a badass mom boss F*ck you society for thinking that women can only be mothers _or_ bosses. Pepper Potts breaking stereotypes since 2011.

**Dregonlourd**

I'm sorry but WHO WAS THE BB IN THE BUNDLE???? WHAT THAT PETER???!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any suggestions for what Harley should do next?


	4. Introducing Loki and Thor to the Internet!! (A discussion about gender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki discuss gender with Harley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you guys like this!

“Howdy, y’all! It’s ya boy Harley and welcome back to my channel!” Harley started off the video as usual. Thor and Loki were seated on the couch on opposite sides of him, Thor looking like an over-excited puppy and Loki looking bored.

“And today I am talking with Loki and Thor about gender as well as introducing them to the internet! Okay, Loki, Thor, how do you identify and what are your preferred pronouns?”

Thor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Identify? Hm. On Asgard, we do not have such complex labels as you humans do on Midgard. I am not sure. Gender is such an interesting concept on Midgard. I use the… pronouns, you call them? He and him or they and them.”

Harley nodded at Thor. The duo turned Loki. 

“Brother?” Thor prompted Loki with a nudge. Loki sat up straighter and crossed his legs elegantly.

“I am what you pitiful humans call genderfluid. I use all the pronouns, but _ not _at the same time. Do not refer to me as “them” when, at the moment, I clearly prefer “him” or “she”. If you do not know and every confront me… I suppose you can use the typical male pronouns,” Loki stated firmly.

Harley nodded in confirmation then continued. “It is important to always ask people before assuming. Have you two ever faced discrimination because of your gender, lack of gender, or preferred pronouns?”

Loki scoffed and crossed his arms while Thor turned slightly grim.

“Of course we have. People on Midgard think they know all and think their opinions matter to everyone,” Loki said snappishly. 

“My brother is right, there is much hate on Midgard. Especially from people who do not know us. It can be hurtful,” Thor added on. 

“How do you guys deal with discrimination?” Harley asked. Loki’s fists curled at the question.

“I’m not allowed to kill mortals,” he started glumly. He curled slightly in on himself, wrapping himself in a hug. 

“Some of them definitely deserve it,” he whispered. “I usually find Thor or Peter. Michelle is also a very good companion. I like to read with her. We go for walks in the park. Meditate. Peter said my badness level is unusually high for someone of my size. I’m not sure what that means… but I’m trying to change that.”

Loki looked somewhere behind the camera, slightly unsure, but then smiled from something that happened off-screen.

Harley and Thor grinned at the mischief god as well.

“I, on the other hand, drink or train with one of the Avengers, which I would not recommend for most mortals. I have an extremely high alcohol tolerance and am very strong,” Thor said with his usual casual arrogance. 

Loki snorted and Harley cackled loudly.

“Such healthy coping mechanisms,” Harley choked out.

“Thank you,” Thor said seriously with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“Have you ever had trouble accepting your own gender?” Harley asked after he had calmed down.

“No,” Thor said with a shrug. 

Loki said nothing.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

“Um, well… Odin was never happy when I more openly presented female. Especially when I used magic to enhance my feminine features,” Loki said, looking at his lap. His fists clenched and his shoulders tightened as if preparing for something.

“Brother?” Thor asked, this time more concerned. Harley looked concerned as well.

Loki said something barely audible. It was subtitled as the bottom. 

“I need a moment, please.”

The next clip showed clearly had a time difference from the last one. Now, Thor and Peter were sitting on each side of Loki while Harley was still sitting next to Thor. 

Peter was leaning heavily into Loki’s side with a relaxed, gentle smile on his face. Loki’s hair was now pulled into a bun on the top of their head and was wearing a knitted sweater. They looked exhausted. They wrapped one arm around the small boy and combed through his curls with his fingers. Thor had an arm braced around Loki’s back, holding them in a safe hold.

“Hey guys, Peter’s decided to join us for the rest of the video. Loki is also now currently using they/them pronouns! Anyway, let’s continue!” Harley cheerfully restarted.

“Yay,” the other three members of the group cheered back sarcastically. Harley shot the trio a glare.

“Thor and Loki, have you ever attended a pride parade?” Harley asked.

“I do not know what this is,” Thor said. 

“Pride parades are celebrations of the LGBTQIA+ community. Everyone gets together to celebrate themselves, their achievements, their rights, and just have a good time with people like them,” Peter explained.

“I do not believe I have, no,” Thor answered.

“I have not as well,” Loki agreed.

“We should go to the next one!” Peter said enthusiastically.

Loki chuckled fondly. “Whatever you want, Peter.”

“Is it hard for your body to look different than you feel?” Harley asked.

“This is not a problem for me. I always look how I feel,” Thor answered confidently.

“This is also not a problem for me. I can use magic to change my body however I want. However, I usually do not since others are not comfortable with my other forms,” Loki said as well.

“You can shift for us,” Peter said quietly, “If you are comfortable.”

Loki’s breath stilled slightly and they looked at Peter. Peter looked back and smiled. 

“It’s okay.”

Loki breathed out shakily and suddenly their features started changing. Their features became slightly softer, more feminine, their chest grew to make room for breasts. Their hair, even though in a bun, grew slightly longer.

Peter stared in awe. “You still look badass to me.”

Harley and Thor nodded in agreement. Loki smiled softly at the boy.

“Thank you, Peter.”

“Alright, next question. How do you both dress?” Harley asked.

“I dress in typical Asgardian armor and casual male clothes most of the time. I am personally not a fan of skirts and dresses,” Thor said with a smile.

“I wear all clothes. Dresses, pants, sweaters, skirts, battle armor. Whatever feels right at the moment,” Loki answered truthfully as he rested his cheek on Peter’s head.

“And finally, what is something you would like to say to someone who is not cisgender, which is someone who identifies with the gender of their sex organ?” Harley asked the trio.

“You can be whatever you want to be! Do not let the foul stench of your enemies drip onto you. You are strong and powerful, don’t let anyone stop you from being yourself,” Thor said, pointing a finger towards the camera. “Remember, if I Thor Odinson can be whatever I choose, so can you! If anyone questions you, destroy them in mighty combat!”

“Um, on that note. Please, be safe everyone. Some people are not as accepting as others. Know your audience. Your safety is more important than anything else,” Peter pipped in.

“If anyone tries to harm you, you shall call upon my strength and I will protect you. All of you. No one will mess with you after losing a limb,” Loki smirked.

“Loki!” Peter yelped and shot up. Loki rolled their eyes at the boy.

“Kidding, my dear Peter, kidding.”

They turned to the camera where Peter couldn’t see and mouthed “I’m not kidding.”

“Well, thank y’all for watching and see ya next time! Cowboy out!”

The screen turned black.

**Fanboy243**

Did Loki have a panic attack/get triggered??? I am so sorry for him!! Hope he’s feeling alright!!

**Wurbletyty**

Okay but the Lilo and Stitch reference???? IM SCREAMING

**Gogopowrranger**

Michelle?? Isn't that MJ?? #whoismj?

**Korkormori**

Wow, they really just screamed genderfluid+nonbinary+androgyny rights. What legends.

**Rirofan**

Wow, Loki and Thor are really ready to cut a bitch… I’m here for it! Screw the haters!

**Southernboifan**

Peter!!! I think it has been accepted by the entire universe that Peter is a baby.

**DretheBae**

Who else wants to see Loki in a dress?? They’d be so cute!!

**JuliAnnQwein**

Hi, I would love to meet them all at pride.

**Fic_Zorro**

*raises hand* I identify as Loki!

But on a real note, if I call upon Loki, would they show up and if they do would I have the chance to take them on a date? Lol

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be as accurate as possible! I'm so sorry if you think I wasn't! Hope y'all enjoyed!! 
> 
> Got a prompt? Send it in the comments!


	5. A Day in Peter's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes over for a day and does a day in the life vid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! This was super fun to write and is much longer than my other chapters! Forgive me for grammar mistakes it is too late (early???) to catch them all. Hope y'all enjoy!

An alarm went off. A groan was heard.

“Good morning, Peter. It is currently 6:10 AM. The weather today is cold and cloudy with an average temperature of 40 degrees Fahrenheit. I suggest you bundle up," an Irish, feminine voice said to the dark room.

The lights turned up slightly so the camera could see an outline of a body.

“Mmm,” A voice responded. “Too early.”

The body didn’t move. Suddenly, a person walked across the room, passing the camera as they went but paying no attention to it. They couldn’t be identified, however, only a dark shape. A light next to the camera turned on, must have been the bathroom light, and illuminated the bed.

Now, the bed could be seen more clearly. A small body was wrapped in a pile of blankets, facing away from the camera. Only the back of it’s head could be seen. Short, brown, curly hair.

A shower head turned on from the bathroom. It ran for a moment before there was an obvious cut, and the water turned off.

“FRIDAY? Turn his lights up, 60% please,” The voice from the bathroom called. The lights rose on command. 

Yet that didn’t seem to motivate the person on the bed. The person in the bathroom continued their morning routine. The sink turning on and off as they must have been doing tasks such as washing their face and brushing their teeth.The person walked out of the bathroom. It was Michelle Jones, future CEO of SI. A towel wrapped securely around her and hair damp.

She leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to the body’s head. “Get up, loser.”

“No,” the body murmured.

“Yes,” MJ answered as she walked out of the frame and room. “FRIDAY? Lights to 100%”

The lights turned up. “Noooooooooooo-”

* * *

Peter, previously identified as the body, was sitting up in bed, holding the camera in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. His curly hair was messy, in an adorable way, and he honestly looked like a sleepy puppy.

“It’s too early. I'm doing a day in the life if you couldn't tell so far,” Peter grumbled as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. The camera changed, and Peter was now walking to the bathroom. Light music started playing in the background.

His bathroom was white and modern, pretty clean save for the counter.  There were two sinks, one with a few different skin and hair products, clearly a woman’s, and the other with curl cream and skin care materials. In the middle of the sinks were toothpaste, toothbrushes in a toothbrush holder, and a few hairbrushes.

Peter held the camera up to mirror, to show himself, wearing pajamas. He snapped and suddenly he was changed into his everyday clothes, a geeky pun shirt layered over a red long-sleeve and dark jeans. The camera shifted, obviously set down on the counter.

A time lapse began. Peter went through his skin care routine, brushed his teeth, and reached for his cream.

“Josie forces me to, as she says, ‘control the curls’, even a little bit. So she bought me curl cream and taught me the proper way to put it in. Because apparently there is a proper way,” Peter explained to the camera as he put some cream on his hands and put it into his hair.

He shook his head a few times when finished, then smiled, satisfied with his work. He picked up the camera and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light behind him.

“It is currently…” he checked his watch. “6:50 AM. Um, I’m not going to say what time we usually leave, because that’s a safety issue, but I’m going to head to the dining room to get some breakfast.”

Peter stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. 

“MJ’s room is across from mine and Harley’s is right next to mine,” Peter explained as he pointed to the doors. MJ’s door was closed but Harley’s was open. Briefly, the camera caught Harley throwing a shirt on.

“Harley’s even worse than I am in the morning,” Peter said through a yawn. He entered the kitchen and flipped the camera. Tony Stark and Sam Wilson, the Falcon as he's commonly recognized, were in the kitchen, Tony drinking coffee and Sam making something that couldn’t be seen on the camera.

“Morning, Dad. Morning Sam,” Peter chirped as he moved to the dining room. Sitting at the table was Steve and MJ, both reading. Steve looked up briefly from his newspaper and shot Peter a smile. 

“Morning, Pete. Come sit, we’re about to eat,” Steve said. The camera moved closer as Peter sat down. MJ never looked up from her book. 

The camera changed and the calm music appeared again. An aesthetic montage started playing. 

Peter leaned over to kiss MJ’s cheek, making a barely there smile appear on her lips. Peter conversing with someone off camera. Someone came up behind Peter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Tony Stark, as he could be identified as his face appeared in the frame, and put a plate of food in front of Peter, before ruffling his hair and walking away. Peter ate, MJ stealing his coffee after she finished her own. It was obvious he only had coffee so she could easily reach for more. Harley briefing came up behind Peter and waved at the camera, making Peter laugh slightly and push Harley away.

The montage stopped.

“Okay guys, Harley, MJ, and I are headed to school. Today we are driving because it’s really cold so we get to leave a little later than usual,” Peter said as MJ pressed a jacket to his stomach. “Oh, thanks!"

She rolled her eyes and flipped off the camera. 

* * *

The next shot was from in a car. The camera was faced outwards at the gray New York streets.

“Since MJ got exposed, we haven’t been able to walk or take the subway as much,” Peter explained to the camera.

“Yea, thanks internet. You fucked up everything,” MJ said in a monotone voice.

“MJ!” Peter gasped. “Don’t be mean to them.”

MJ only snorted, mumbling something under their breath that sounded like ‘ _ they deserve it.’ _

Peter shrugged awkwardly at the camera. The next shot was of the trio stepping out of the car.

“Bye, Happy! See you after school!” Peter said as he closed the door of the car. He brought the camera up so his and Harley’s faces could be seen. MJ must have been on the other side. 

“Unsurprisingly, we just arrived as the first bell is about to ring,” Harley said to the camera. As if on cue, a loud bell rang out. 

“Shit, we gotta go, bye!” Peter said quickly as the trio started running. 

* * *

Peter was now in class. He held his fingers up to his lips and smiled at the camera. A boy next to him peered over.

“Is this for Harley’s channel?” The boy whispered.

“Yea, I’m doing a day in the life, Ned.”

“Oh, gotcha,” This Ned kid said as he leaned out of the frame. Peter shook his head, smiling softly.

"Mr. Parker!" A loud voice said. Peter's head shot up, a panicked expression on his face that read "_shit the teacher just called on me, and I was not paying attention so I have __no__clue__what's__ going on" _appeared on his face.

* * *

The next shot was clearly taken from someone else’s phone. The camera zoomed in on Peter and MJ, who were lab partners and thus sitting next to each other.

Under the table, they were holding hands. Not in a way where they wanted to show off their relationship, but just for themselves. In fact, they weren’t even talking, they were working on their own assignments, only turning to the other to ask questions. 

It was a way to stay connected, to know the other was there. It was such a casual display of love, yet different from most teen couples who felt the need to shove their relationships in people’s faces.

* * *

MJ, Harley, and Peter were standing, or in Harley's case sitting, round a table, the camera set up on the table so all three could easily be seen. MJ and Peter were staring over Harley’s shoulder.

“We’re about to play kahoot,” Peter said, shooting the camera a small smile.

“Okay, question 1 what was Bacon’s Rebellion?” Harley read aloud.

“Oh, click the triangle!” Peter yelled quickly. Harley immediately clicked it. They held their breath for a moment as the answer was revealed.

“Yes!” Harley said as he reached a hand back to high-five Peter. 

“Okay, we’re in 3rd place out of 9 teams. We can do this!” Peter said. 

“Next question, who was Anne Hutchinson?” Harley read aloud.

“.. Square, Harley. Press the square,” MJ said over his shoulder.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The game continued. As it did, the class got louder and louder.

“What was the Embargo Act?”

“Square.”

“No, Peter, it’s the diamond.”

“MJ, fight me, it’s the square.”

“It’s literally not, loser.”

Harley gasped loudly at them. “Kahoot ends the relationship? Who could have guessed?”

“Harley!” They both shouted. 

“Relax, I know the answer and already picked the correct one,” Harley said easily.

“Which is?” Peter prompted.

“You will never know, my dear Peanut. I will not sink this ship,” Harley replied sweetly, making the couple glare at him angrily.

The camera changed and was now facing Harley’s screen, which had the kahoot ranking.

“We got 2nd place,” Harley said bitterly.

“God damn, Cindy and her history-loving lesbian pack,” Peter said dramatically. Someone said something that the camera couldn't pick up, making Peter turn his attention to that direction.

“Yea? Oh yea, definitely... yes, you are... yes, you are... don’t even deny it,” Peter said, fighting someone who the camera could not see or hear.

“We’ll win next time, you history-loving lesbians!” Harley called in the direction Peter was arguing.

“Harley, you are all the literal definitions of disaster gays,” A voice deadpanned, making him gasp dramatically.

“Why Cindy, how could you-”

* * *

“Hey guys,” Peter said, camera facing him as he pushed a door open. Loud voices and noise immediately overcame the audio. “It’s currently lunch and I’m in the cafeteria.”

He plopped down in a seat next to Ned, across from Harley and MJ. Ned and Peter did a weird, yet long handshake, looking very sophisticated and proud. 

“We brought leftovers today, since Steve made his Irish stew last night,” Peter said as he opened his thermos.

“So good,” Harley moaned off camera, making the group laugh. Peter flipped the camera to face Harley and MJ.

“Keep it in your pants, Keener,” MJ commented with an amused tone. 

“Make me, Jones!” Harley said, raising an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, Harley took another bite, moaning even louder this time, enough to draw some stares.

“Oh, keep going, Harley. I bet this is a fine way to get suitors,” MJ said with a smirk as she opened her book. Harley snapped his mouth closed instantly, making Peter and Ned laugh hysterically.

Harley sank further in his seat and took a sad slurp of his stew. Even MJ’s lips were quirking up at that.

* * *

“Hey losers, so Peter told me to take the camera because apparently he’s not allowed to film in his next class. How convenient. I’m in AP Studio Art right now, and this week we’ve been working on canvas paintings. Today, I’m painting mine so… yea.”

She turned to the canvas, thin, light marks on it already. She grabbed her paint palette and brushes and began.

“Just to mention earlier, don’t leave hate comments about the gay talk in the comments. We are all really good friends and we are all out. Harley, Peter, and I are not, what I call, fully homosexual, per say but we are LGBT. 

“On that note, do not out your friends if they are in the closet and do not tell jokes that make people uncomfortable. It is not funny, and it is hurtful.”

She spared one glance at the camera, radiating power, to ensure her message got through and turned back to her canvas. A timelapse began.

MJ made her way across her canvas, bringing the little lines to life. There were lots of blue, the portrait was clearly a body of water, and in the middle of it was a girl, so small compared to the ocean around her. 

The girl was reaching up, little bubbles above her head. There was no surface seen. No foreseeable escape. Not even a fish was included. She was alone.

The timelapse slowed to normal and a bell was heard.

“Shit,” MJ said. “Well, guess I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

She stepped off camera to put her materials away, leaving only her haunting picture to keep the camera company.

* * *

Peter was holding the camera as the trio walked out of school. “Hey guys! School just ended, we're headed to the car now and then to the tower.”

Peter turned to his girlfriend. “MJ, how was your day.”

She shrugged. “Pretty uneventful so far. Don’t have too much to do at the tower today.”

He nodded in agreement. “Harley?”

“Same as MJ, but I have lots to do at the tower.”

“Well, that sounds about normal,” Peter said with a laugh, making MJ huff slightly.

“Oh, there’s Happy. We better go, he looks angry.”

“When doesn’t he?”

* * *

“Hey, guys, we just walked through the lobby and are now in the elevator. Unfortunately, I cannot show you that for security reasons,” Peter said. 

“I’m heading up to one of the lab floors, because I’m on Lab Director duty for two hours, which basically means I help any intern or scientist who needs help. Harley is heading to a different lab floor to help with testing, and MJ is heading up to the cafeteria to answer emails and do some homework.”

The elevator opened with a ding. “This is my stop.”

He leaned over to kiss MJ’s cheek. “Love you.”

"I love you too, but only off camera,” MJ said with an eye roll. The video did a little rewind sound and showed the clip of MJ kissing Peter in the morning. 

‘I love you too, but only off camera’ echoed a few times before the video returned to normal.

“Make good decisions,” Harley screeched as the elevator closed.

“Never!” Peter yelled back through a cackle. “Anyway, guys. A lot of this floor is confidential, so I will show what I can.”

Pleasant music started playing. Another goddamn montage.

A clip showed Peter crouching next to a desk, listening intently to whatever an intern was saying before pointing at the designs (blurred out) on their desk.

Next, Peter was laughing with a tall man who had a cool man bun. 

Another scene showed him putting on safety goggles as he carefully poured a chemical into a beaker full of a liquid, shielding someone behind him as he did so.

The beaker immediately started to foam at a rapid pace, causing both Peter and the intern to jump back then high-five in success.

Finally, a clip showed Peter sitting on the floor against a desk next to a girl. He peeled a banana and broke it in half. He offered half to her, which she graciously took. The duo banged the bananas together as a sort of cheers before both taking a bite.

* * *

“Okay, I’m done LDing for the day! It is currently 5:45 PM, and I’m going to find MJ and Harley. FRIDAY, is Harley still testing?” Peter asked, the air it seemed, as he walked towards the elevator.

“Yes, Peter. He has asked me to tell you he will be testing for another few hours and will be missing dinner,” A voice, who must have been FRIDAY, responded.

“Tell him, Pepper will come drag his ass up,” Peter said as he stepped in the elevator.

“He is quite aware, sir,” FRIDAY answered dryly.

“Is MJ still in the cafe?”

“Yes, Sir. Would you like me to take you to her location?”

“Please.”

* * *

The camera was facing out as Peter exited the elevator and entered the cafe. MJ was spotted as Peter focused the camera on her.  She was working studiously, airpods in and stared at her screen as she typed. Peter leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Hi,” She said, shooting him a small smile.

“Hey, babe. You ready to go up?” 

She stared at her laptop for a moment longer before nodding and packing her things in her bag.

“Have you seen Pepper today?” MJ asked him.

“Not yet. She should be up for dinner though.”

“Okay.”   
  


The camera drifted slightly, catching them once again holding hands as they headed towards the elevator.

* * *

The next scene was of Peter in the kitchen, standing next to Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch as she was commonly known on the internet.

“Wanda is making dinner tonight. Wanda, watcha making?” Peter asked, leaning the camera over slightly to see what she was doing.

“I am making sarmale, fasole batutâ, mici, and mâmâligâ,” She said with a soft smile. “Since Romania is one of our sister countries, we share many recipes.”

“Well, I am excited to try everything you make,” Peter said with a smile.

Wanda laughed and shot him a fond look. “You have already had these dishes,  младший брат.”

“Yes… but they’re amazing,” Peter argued. 

“Well, they will be done in another hour or so,” She responded as she chopped up vegetables.

Peter whined loudly and planted his head on her shoulder. She patted his head sympathetically.

“Here,” She held a piece of cooked mici to his mouth. “This is it for now.”

He eagerly opened his mouth, taking the mici from her fingers. He hummed appreciatively. 

“You are such a baby bird,” She laughed. “Now go bother someone else.”

“Alright, call me when you want me to set the table.”

“Of course, Peter.”

* * *

The camera showed the table, set beautifully with piles and piles of food on it. It looked gorgeous and amazing.

The next shot showed all the Avengers, plus MJ and Pepper, seated at the table. Peter stealthily turned his camera towards Pepper.

“Where’s Harley?” She asked Tony. 

Tony shrugged helplessly. “Still helping Gamma test?"

“FRIDAY?” Pepper called sweetly. “Please tell Harley he has 1 minute to get his ass up here for dinner or I will kick it so hard he lands all the way back in Tennessee.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.”

The Avengers hid their snickering and chuckles, barely.

The camera angle changed, set up somewhere where the whole table was now visible.

Not a moment later, an audible ding was heard from the elevator, and Harley ran out.

“Sorry!” He blurted to the table. He moved to sit next to Pepper, the only available chair left. The Avengers, playfully elbowed him and laughed as he sarcastically joined in.

“Ha ha, so funny,” he said sarcastically.

“Now let’s eat. I’m starving!” Tony said as he reached for a bowl. 

The table immediately came to life. People were passing bowls and plates, piling food onto their own plate and the people sitting next to them, if desired. Not only that, but it was loud. There were at least 4 conversations happening at once, each fighting to be the loudest.

Bucky, Rhodey and Sam were talking amongst themselves about some celebration happening in Wakanda next week. Nat was complimenting a blushing Wanda on the excellent food, asking for recipes as MJ and Tony listened on, commenting every now and again.

Tony, in fact, seemed to engage in 2 conversations as he would frequently turn to Bruce, who was discussing his latest visit to a university with Steve, and say something, making the scientist smile and respond. 

Harley was quietly talking to Pepper, who seemed very engaged and gave the boy her complete attention.

Meanwhile, Clint was engaged in a conversation with Peter and Vision about his latest mission. Peter was adding in whenever he seemed fit or whenever he thought something was cool while Vision continued to ask questions pertaining to the topic.

It was chaos. But domestic chaos in the best way. And even those not engaged with each other in a conversation were linked.

Tony had an arm lying comfortably over the back of Pepper’s chair. Peter and MJ, of course, always attached at the hands, linked hands resting on MJ’s thigh. Nat kept a casual hand on the base of Harley’s neck, running his fingernails through his hair absently as she listened to other conversations. Wanda and Vision had pushed their chairs close, so Wanda could lean into Visions side embrace easily, emitting her love physically. Clint would gently touch Bruce’s elbow every now and then, just to let him know he was there. God knows everyone was protective of the anxious, little genius. Like Tony, after living together in college they tended to pick up similar mannerisms, Rhodey had an arm draped over Sam’s chair as he laughed with the man and Bucky. The last link being Bucky, as he and Nat each locked an ankle under the table.

It was a beautiful sight seeing the world’s heroes so at ease for once. Not fighting anyone or each other, just completely at bliss coexisting with each other.

* * *

“It’s currently around 8 PM, dinner just ended. I have a bit of homework to do and so does MJ, so we are going to do that right now,” Peter said as he showed the camera his arrangement. He and MJ sat on opposite sides of the couch, work laid out in front of them. 

“The others have gone their separate ways for the night. Though I think a bunch of them are doing meditation with some of the LDs tonight. Right?”

He looked at MJ who nodded. “Harley’s gone to our lab to work on something. I’m not sure what, but, um, it seemed important to him. We probably won’t see him again tonight.”

“Soooo we have the floor all to ourselves,” Peter said in a playful tone.

“Shut up,” MJ laughed and threw a pillow at his face. They both laughed loudly as it hit him square in the face.

* * *

“Okay guys, MJ and I just finished homework. We are going down to Omri for a few because, apparently, West made some dessert,” Peter said as he and MJ walked to the elevator.

“West is the best baker in the tower,” MJ said seriously. Peter could only nod. Peter faced the camera down so it could only see the floor and hear the audio.

“We gonna watch a movie tonight?” Peter mumbled. His voice was muffled by something though it wasn’t clear what.

“Mulan?” MJ asked in an equally low voice.

“Of course.”

The elevator dinged and Peter picked up the camera. Immediately a group of people appeared in the frame.

“Oh my god, guys you have to try this-”

“He really outdid himself this time-”

“So good-”

“What did he make?” MJ asked.

“Chocolate Soufflé,” Someone said as they took a bite of their own.

“Oh, they’re alright. I’ve made better,” A short man said.

“West, I’m sure they're amazing,” Peter said with a smile. West smiled back and handed them each their own ramekin with a scoop of ice cream on top.

Peter turned the camera to MJ when she took a bite. She said nothing for a moment, chewing slowly. Everyone waited in apprehension. She looked up at West, opened her arms and shuffled towards him. He laughed lightly as she full-on embraced him. 

“It’s amazing,” She said.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“I more than just approve. When Peter and I get married you are making our cake,” MJ said seriously.

“Deal,” West said with a grin. “Peanut Butter Chocolate?”

MJ turned to Peter solemnly. “Peter, you have competition. You better step it up.”

Peter turned the camera to his face, where he was gawking as people around him laughed and howled loudly.

* * *

MJ and Peter were laying side by side, wrapped in blankets and bodies tangled. The camera was set up somewhere next to them so both bodies could be seen. MJ had her head rested on Peter’s arm, which was pillowed behind her head.

They watched the TV screen with tired eyes.

“Let’s get down to business. To defeat the huns,” MJ sang quietly as she made a little karate chop motion with her hand. “Hua!”

Peter chuckled quietly into her hair.

* * *

“Do you think I’m as badass as Mulan?” MJ asked, staring into Peter’s eyes.

“More,” Peter replied with a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

“It’s currently 11 PM. MJ and I are headed to bed,” Peter said as the duo walked down the hall.

MJ departed from him and went into her own room as Peter went into his.

He stepped into his bathroom, camera facing the mirror. He snapped and suddenly he was in his pajamas, and MJ was standing at his side, also in her pajamas.

The frame changed and it was set up how it was this morning, facing out on the counter. MJ and Peter both went through their night routines. Both washed their face, moisturized, and brushed their teeth. 

Peter grabbed the camera, turning it to face out as he walked out of the bathroom, and MJ followed soon after. As soon as she reached it, MJ fell onto his bed and pulled the covers over herself.

“You sleeping with me tonight?” Peter asked. MJ gave a noise of confirmation, too tired to even care about the still rolling camera.

Peter turned the camera on his face. “So this is awkward and I don’t really want to talk about this, like at all, but I’m just going to clarify for the sake of not getting hate comments. I, um, I have really bad PTSD and get really vivid, and um, scary nightmares. MJ helps me out. That’s why we sleep together sometimes. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Peter hopped into bed, setting the camera down on his nightstand. MJ immediately turned to wrap herself around his chest.

“FRIDAY, lights please?” Peter spoke in a hushed tone. The lights turned off so the camera could see nothing. 

“Sleep well, Peter,” Friday said and it was the last thing heard in the video.

* * *

**Fanxoxofharls**

I never knew I needed domestic Avengers, yet here I am.

**FranComek**

Damn kahoot really almost just ended that entire relationship… so relatable.

**Jackofheartz**

Anyone else find Michelle’s drawing really depressing? A girl, drowning by herself with no escape. I’m worried about her.

**SarahWu**

When Peter and that intern were sitting there and eating a banana… I felt that.

**EatSleepAvengers**

Peter is literally the cutest human, fight me.

**Fic_Zorro**

Nooooooo!!!! MJ already has Peter! She can't take West as well! 

However I will take my hat out of the ring if someone would be willing to share the recipe with me... Just sayin

**JessJJames**

I’M SORRY WHY DID NO ONE HESITANT WHEN MJ SAID “WHEN” THEY GET MARRIED, AND NOT IF??

**Peterisahumanpuppy**

Wanda and Peter are sibling goals. Like she literally called him little brother in Russian. And also, she’s an amazing chef! Those dishes are not the easiest. Props to her!

**Momof5beautifulchildren**

I don’t think the intimacy they have is appropriate for their age. 16-year olds should not be sleeping together, no matter the circumstances. Also Michelle took a shower in his bathroom!!!! He could have walked in at any minute, she didn’t even close the door!!!

**1stFanoffans**

When MJ karate chopped the air. An absolute cutie pie! Screw the media for forcing her to into the light earlier than she was ready.

**QuaksonMcQuaker**

Is anyone else even more scared of Pepper now????? Like at first it was because she is a badass bitch CEO. But now she is like mom scary. ***Shudder*** I never knew I could respect and fear someone so much at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Hit me with more prompts in the comments or just yell at me, most people do, but in a good way!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What should Harley make a video on next?


End file.
